


Just a Little Faith

by marguerite_26



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror partners Harry and Draco are searching for a vampire. Instead, they find a match-making Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).



> Thanks so much to [](http://vaysh11.livejournal.com/profile)[**vaysh11**](http://vaysh11.livejournal.com/) and [](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/profile)[**softly_sweetly**](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/) for the beta. 
> 
> originally posted Jan 2009

"Faith, no!"

The tiny brunette looks up from the vampire she has pinned to the grimy pavement of the alleyway. She scowls at Potter. "If he gets free and kills again–"

"He won't," Potter assures her. Why Potter doesn't just Stun her, I haven't a clue. We've been tracking that vampire for three weeks.

"If he does, I come after you." Her accent and attitude is thick and American.

She smacks the vampire's head on the pavement a couple times until it stops squirming. She climbs off and wipes her bloody hands on her leather pants. "Fine. Do your _Hocus Pocus_ , Magic-boy."

Potter strides forward and attaches the holding-cell Portkey and in an instant the body disappears. We'll file the reports in the morning. I don't know about Potter, but I have no interest in mentioning any help from a short Muggle girl. But Potter seems to know her, so I might need to convince him a bit first.

“Well, that was fucking shitty. I hate an interrupted fight. Cockblocked, ya know?” Faith stares at the empty pavement where the vampire had been. Only a small blood stain remains. She doesn't seem the least bothered by the magic of the Portkey, only that she lost her mark.

Potter walks over and whispers something in her ear. Her scowl melts a bit as her eyes linger along the too tight t-shirt that Potter is wearing to this stake-out. It doesn't take much talking from Potter before she is smiling like Pansy, pleased and cocky and seductive.

“So, we’re done here then?” I ask. We have our suspect, this _Faith_ person obviously knows about magic, so no need to Obliviate. And she obviously knows Potter. Their lips are practically touching as they continue to whisper to each other. “I’ll be going then,” I say, a little louder this time.

Potter steps back from Faith and clears his throat. “Um, yeah. We’ll meet tomorrow morning, all right? We can finalise the interrogation details and start the paperwork on the vampire.” His hand is on Faith’s hip while he talks to me.

I nod stiffly. “Fine, enjoy your evening.” I don't dare look at Faith. I'd rather not see the delighted look in her eye. Good for her, she’s going to get laid. It’s not like it matters to me, anyway. I've wet my dick with at least as many Ministry tarts as Potter. It's not a competition between us, no matter how many office pools say differently.

I turn to leave just as Faith says, "Harry, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Er." Potter looks nervous. "Faith, this is Draco Malfoy. My Auror partner. Like the police." He whispers the last bit, then adds to me, "Malfoy, this is Faith."

I tilt my head in acknowledgement and move to leave again.

"Yo! _Draco_ ," she calls out, her voice slippery like oil in water. "What's your hurry, Blondie?" She looks at me head to toe, slowly. "How 'bout we all go back to Harry's for drink." She leans back against Potter, the slightest of motions but I can see her grinding her arse against Potter's groin.

"Um." Potter grips her hips to still the movement. His cheeks are pink.

"Come on, Draco." She bats her eyes, all false innocence, and she holds out her hand to me. Her arse is still pressing against Potter. "It's early. You got your Bad Guy. Let's have a bit of fun."

I look at Potter, who looks equal parts horrified and turned on.

"Um, sure." Potter scratches the back of his neck and says, "Have a drink with us. Faith is a very interesting person."

I eye them both suspiciously but take a step closer. I wonder how badly I will regret this.

~o~

One drink leads to several in a very short period of time. In a matter of hours, Potter's coffee table is littered with glasses and empty bottles and my list of 'things I now know about Faith' is getting ridiculously long.

Topping the list is this _Vampire Slayer_ title. A pretty close second is that she has great tits. She also has friends who have magic but don't use wands. She knows the plural of apocalypse (from experience).

She never blushes, even if she's staring at your crotch - which is particularly annoying when it's not your crotch, but your partner's.

Potter is reclining on his couch, eyes half-lidded. His shirt is riding up and I can see the dark hair around his navel. Faith is sitting on the floor, head leaning on his hip telling us about Slayer lore and her colourful history of gaol-time and murder. Her speech is peppered with so many curses and Americanisms (or maybe just Mugglisms) that I can barely keep up. But I do catch that last year she stumbled on Harry being attacked by a vampire in an alley and saved his life. They fucked against a dirty bin – twice – and hadn't seen each other since. I'm surprised at how much and do and don't want all the details.

She reaches up at the pretence of scratching her shoulder but I'm very sure her hand has a different destination in mind.

When Potter's eyes fly open, I jump to my feet to give them some fucking privacy. The dregs of the beer are bitter in my throat. Hopefully I can slip out without having to voice an excuse. I'm half-hard and half-drunk and I need to be far from Faith's low cut top and Potter's sprawled limbs and bared midriff.

I'm at the door, with one shoe on already, when I feel the hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," Faith – not Potter – whispers in my ear.

"Getting late," I mutter and reach for my other shoe. "I'll leave you to it." I bite my cheek and glance towards the living room where Potter is likely still laying on the couch, hard and flushed, waiting for Faith to return.

"Nice meeting you," I add. My voice is brittle.

Faith smirks at me. I'm not too drunk to care that I'm transparent, but too confused about my reaction to all of this to think of a clever retort. She stops my hand from sliding on the other shoe. "I was hoping you might stick around."

"And watch the show? I don't think so." I hate that my cock fills further at the thought.

Faith reaches out and runs a finger along the bulge of my erection, up and then down the bold outline in my trousers.

"No reason to just watch. I was hoping for something more interactive." She cups my balls and gives them a bit of a squeeze.

I gasp. My eyes start to fall shut before reality snaps me out of it. I still her hand. "I don't think Potter would be interested in-"

"Potter wouldn't be interested in what?"

My eyes flicker over to Potter, now standing behind Faith. Potter is watching Faith's hand.

Faith turns to him and smiles, uncaring or oblivious to the current tension between us. "Draco is trying to slip out. I was just trying to explain how anything two can do, three can do better."

Harry looks a taken aback. Faith obviously hadn't discussed this little invitation with him. I squirm to move away from Faith's grip. But Faith's has me pretty tight and now her hand is moving again. I hold her wrist, but her thumb is free enough to nudge my groin.

I know my pants are damp with pre-come, already. I wonder if she can feel it through my trousers.

"Um," Harry begins. I don't dare look him in the eye. "Look, Draco" –He says Draco casually like it isn't the first time ever.– "Faith's a little forward" –He glances down at the slow torture going on at my crotch.– "don't feel like you have to. But you know, you are welcome to stay… I guess."

I look at him a moment to assess just how serious he is. He is utterly embarrassed, biting his lip and everything. But his gaze flicks to my crotch and back to my face and his eyes are glittering with lust.

I steal a look at him, too. It's only fair. The top button of his trousers is undone and the tip of his cock is peeking out of the waistband of his y-fronts. I can't help pressing against Faith's waiting hand.

"All right. Game on," Faith says as if a tilt of my hips is as good as a Wizard's Oath. She tugs me forward to her open mouth. She kisses me like she's desperate for it: all tongue and spit and her entire body is moving together with her hand rubbing along my cock.

I hear a groan behind Faith and realises it is Potter watching and palming himself while Faith palms me.

_Fuck._

"Bedroom," he says when he realises we've stopped and are watching him instead of snogging.

Potter leads the way and Faith pulls me along.

We get through the door and Faith pins Potter against the wall, sucking his neck. Her hand still has mine and she pulls me up behind her. I start to tug up her shirt and she lifts her arms to ease it off. Her tits look fantastic squeezed into that black lace push up.

I grind against her leather covered ass, trying not to think about the blood she wiped on her trousers earlier or the fact that I'm about to have a threesome. With a bloke. With _Potter_.

She whispers something to Potter and he looks up at me. A second later his fingers are on my belt buckle. I stare for a moment at those calloused - very male - hands resting not a few centimeters from my cock.

I swallow, hard. Finally, I look up at him and nod.

He fumbles with the buckle and I resist the urge to help him. I hold tight on Faith's hips. The damn girl won't stop moving and I don't want to come in my pants. Harry's hand grazes my cock as he pops each button. I gnaw the inside of my cheek to stop from pressing for more contact.

"Draco," Faith looks over her shoulder, back at me. In deep sultry voice, she whispers, Harry's gorgeous cock looks ready to burst. Give him a hand with his fly."

My hands shake as I comply, trying to avoid the exposed tip. It doesn't work. I feel the heat of his cock press against the back of my hand, begging to be touched. And suddenly, I don't know what to do next. I drop my hands to my sides before I embarrass myself. I'm here for the girl, after all. I swallow again, and feel as though the sound echoes through the room.

Faith drops to her knees and for a second nothing else matters. From the floor she lowers my trousers and pants to my knees. My cheeks burn at being the first naked, but Faith immediately does the same to Harry. I sneak a peak to see if he's blushing too. His cheeks are a deep red and glowing with sweat like he gets after a hard training session. Potter is staring at my cock.

So, I look at his. It's lovely, thick and long and dark. Mine is so pale by comparison. They look nice together. I blink at the oddity of that thought.

Faith grabs them both in her hands. Her grip is tight and confident. She gives them a few slow strokes and then tugs us closer together until our cocks touch. She wanks us like that, tips pressed together as she pumps us. I've never felt another man's cock against mine and this is Potter's cock and it should be horrid but it's not. Definitely not horrid.

Her lips press gently where we are touching, her tongue licking our mixed pre-come. It's dirty. _So fucking dirty_. It is hot and slippery and Potter keens and thrusts forward. I've been trying so hard to be still and be silent and it's just impossible now that he's given in.

His hand grips my shoulder to steady himself and we thrust together, Faith's tongue tangling with our cocks, her hands keeping us on target, in rhythm. I try to concentrate on Faith and how amazing her hand feels, but Potter's hand on my shoulder is so tight and I can hear his panting in my ear and his cock sliding against mine is making it hard to focus on only her.

All my perceptions of myself and of me and Potter and our tentative friendship/partnership are getting befuddled. I'm starting to wonder why I really accepted coming here and if I should have refused.

Potter throws his head back and makes a gasping, choking sound like he is dieing and it's incredibly worth it. I feel my balls start to rise; I don't want to come yet. Not with Faith looking so bloody hot and Potter _right there_. It can't be over too soon.

I pull back and Faith seems to understand perfectly because she stands up and tosses me on the bed (literally, that woman is ridiculously strong). She walks over and starts to strip. I fumble to get my pants off the rest of the way and pull my jumper over my head.

Harry is standing there watching us, his hand sliding over his cock slowly. I'm sure he's close, too. He looks back and forth between Faith and me like he can't decide if he is furious we left him or we are the hottest thing he's ever seen on his bed.

"Well, Potter?" is the best I can manage because Faith is naked, crawling on top of me. I don't want to take my eyes off either of them but they are too far apart. Potter stumbles out of his trousers and strips, flinging clothes to every corner of his room. I'm so busy watching Potter, I'm startled when I feel Faith slip a condom on the tip of my cock and roll it down.

It feels strangely tight and unnatural, but I'm not about to start explaining Protection Charms. She is straddling me and my cock is already between her legs. The prospect of that slippery heat more than makes up for that unnecessary Muggle barrier.

Harry crawls onto the bed, kneeling by the headboard.

He seems content to watch, hand working his cock in light, slow strokes, stopping occasionally to rub his palm over the tip.

My eyes fall shut as Faith begins to sink down on my cock. I reach for her, one on her hip, the other with a thumb on her clit.

She squeezes tight around me in response.

"Oh, fuck." She feels incredible.

Harry groans.

She sets a torturously slow pace, enjoying the control and the attention of both me and Potter staring at her.

Mostly, her eyes aren't on me. She's watching Harry. I'm not surprised that she has a filthy mouth as she starts in, " _Shit_. Harry, you look so good with that gorgeous prick in your hand. You just love this, don't you? Watching me fuck Draco. You love staring at his cock slipping into me. See how it stretches me wide? Don't just wonder how it would feel?"

And I know she's not talking about how it would feel for Potter to fuck her, but to be fucked, by me. And dammit if my mind isn't lost in the image of my cock slipping into Harry like this.

I look at Harry and know he's thinking it too.

"Harry, come here."

Startled, Harry takes a moment to come over on his knees. His cock is still in his hand, hovering between our faces. Faith tilts her head and wraps her lips around the it. Then she leans forward and kisses me and I can taste him on her tongue. Faith moves back to Harry and sucks him again, her head bobbing on him while her hips are pumping me.

This time when she releases him, her spit makes a strand from her lip to Harry's cock as she pulls away. It's incredibly erotic, I can't help leaning in and running my tongue along her glistening bottom lip. "Have you ever?" she asks me.

I shake my head. I thrust up into her as unexpected images flood my mind.

She pulls him closer and I know where this is going and I'm so fucking turned on I'm pushing myself into her as deep and as fast as I can.

And then Potter's cock is right there, between my lips and Faith's. Before I think about it, I give a tentative lick. My tongue slides along the velvety soft ridges of Potter's cock and he growls and he angles his cock closer to me. I swirl around the tip because I know that’s what drives me insane.

"Draco," Potter whimpers, as if holding back his orgasm is getting painful. It probably is.

I've lost my rhythm with Faith, but she doesn't seem to care. She just sits back on my cock and takes over control, setting a furious pace.

I gasp around Harry's cock as she rides me hard, clenching down with each stroke. I'm overwhelmed with the sound and the feeling and the taste of sex.

I suck hard, working my tongue around Potter and trying to swallow him deeper but the angle is all wrong and I can't get more that the head. He doesn’t seem to mind because he is trembling and I'm far to gone to remember what that means.

"Draco, Merlin, stop-"

I think maybe I've hurt him or grazed him with my teeth. I open my mouth wide to release him and he's pulsing come onto my cheek before he can move further away. I barely notice because Potter's still shivering and pumping his cock the rest of the way through the orgasm and come is pooling on the covers beside me.

"Fuck, you two are so damn hot together." Faith lets her head roll back and her thighs working in a frantic rhythm on my cock and her fingers flying over her clit.

The second I hear her cry out, I let myself go. I arch into her and every muscle in my body seems to tighten and squeeze as I fill the strange Muggle latex. It feels wrong but Harry's eyes are on me and his spunk is cooling on my cheek and I've never felt better. All I can think of is how much I want this again: the taste of Potter's cock on my lips, the look of Potter, sweaty and shattered, beside me after I've climaxed. From the shocked look on his face, I know this hasn't been just another fuck for him either. Sex is never like this with the tartlets he can't even remember the name of.

~o~

I wake before sundown. There's a heavy arm wrapped across my chest and clothes rustling behind me.

From the corner of my eye I see Faith heading for the door. I want to say something. _Thank you_ or _It was great_ , but I suspect she already knows that from the smirk on her face. I turn a bit further to at least say good-bye.

She blows me a kiss and whispers, "He's all yours, Blondie. Treat him well."

I want to correct her because I don't really know yet, but she's already out the door. Instead, I snuggle back into Harry's warm embrace.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> [link to the original livejournal post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/255529.html)


End file.
